


Waking Dream

by Thesseli



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like everyone's getting unplugged these days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dream

"Have you ever had a dream that you were sure was real?" asked the man, gazing at her steadily with intense, unblinking eyes, visible even behind his sunglasses. His tone was soft, almost mesmerizing. "What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?"

The girl looked away uncomfortably, swirling the ice in her nearly-empty glass. "You're crazy," she muttered, half to herself.

"I assure you that I'm perfectly sane."

"Sane?" she repeated, dropping the glass onto the coaster and pushing it away. "I've listened to you for the past half hour, and none of what you said makes sense." She was more irritated by this man than worried…but still, she was glad they were in a busy, brightly-lit café rather than somewhere off campus. She'd learned the hard way there were a lot of crazy people out there. "You're telling me that everything I'm seeing is an illusion. That none of this is real. Y'know, my name's Alexa, not Alice, and you're not going to convince me I'm in Wonderland," she scoffed. "How do you weirdos always manage to find me?" She shook her head in disgust and reached for her cell phone. "Now, you're a little too old to be a typical college guy, and you sure don't look like a professor - so I would highly recommend that you get the hell out of here, before I have campus security arrest you. Or I could just have my boyfriend come down here and beat the crap out of you right now."

He didn't appear disturbed by the threat. He didn't even bother to acknowledge it. "It started when you were eight, didn't it," he said. It wasn't a question.

Her fingertip paused just above the call button. "What started?"

"Seeing things no-one else could see," he replied offhandedly. "Seeing things differently than other people see them, or how you used to see them. It all started after the accident."

She was suspicious, but she was listening. "What are you talking about?"

"You were upset when you woke up, when you found out your bicycle was ruined," he said. "It didn't occur to you to worry for yourself. But you were surprised...surprised that you'd been hurt. Strange, for a child of that age."

She eyed him for a moment. "I couldn't remember the car actually hitting me," she said, thinking back to that day he was describing. She frowned; this was a new one. Anybody could have gotten information about the accident she was in as a kid, but how had he known how upset she'd been over her bike? "It was all a blur. I woke up on the sidewalk with paramedics leaning over me, telling me not to worry and that I was going to be fine."

"And you were," he replied. "But by all rights, you should have died. And in a way, you did."

Her mouth dropped open. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're not like most people." He continued to favor her with that same steady, unyielding stare. "Haven't you ever noticed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's the middle of winter," he pointed out. "You came here in a jacket most people would wear in early autumn. Aren't you cold?"

"No, and so what if I'm not? I have a high metabolism; it runs in my family," she shot back, folding her arms in front of her. "With all the background information you've clearly gathered on me, you should know that."

"But you have other traits, ones that don't run in your family," he countered. "Your excellent vision, for example. Your ability to see underlying patterns. Your desire to experience new things. And the most obvious difference -- your above-average intelligence." He leaned forward slightly. "You don't understand other people sometimes...how they can be so ignorant, so unseeing," he said. A hint of sympathy -- no, empathy -- had come into his voice. "How they can waste their time with things that don't matter. How they can be so entranced by meaningless frivolities when there is so much in the world that is truly important."

She exhaled sharply. "I guess watching people humiliate themselves by eating live cockroaches on Reality TV just isn't my style."

"You're skeptical. You don't believe everything you see, or hear. As I said, you're not like most people."

"What is it that you're trying to say?" she asked in exasperation.

"Haven't you ever had the feeling that there was something fundamentally wrong with the world?" he asked. "Or that, here and now, there was something wrong with you?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I don't understand," she finally said. "Are you saying there's really something wrong with me?"

"No. But there are people out there, very bad people, who are afraid of what you can do. Of what you are," he said solemnly. "They've been watching you since the accident...or should I say, the first accident. The only one that was real." He clasped his hands in front of him on the table. "These people are trying to kill you. They've been trying to kill you for quite some time."

She was truly shocked. "What?"

"Car crashes. A school bus crash. An elevator that mysteriously dropped three flights, with no evidence of mechanical failure afterwards," he said. "And do I even need to list the 'minor' incidents that seem to have been following you for years? The average person might experience one, maybe two such events in their entire lifetime. You've had more than a dozen. All these were attempts to eliminate you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But alot of that stuff happened when I was a kid -- you can't possibly think…"

"Whenever the circumstances favor their agenda, these people strike, and in such a way that nothing can be proven or traced back to them," he said. "I know it sounds far-fetched, but it's the truth. Your life, such as it is, is in imminent danger."

She looked up at him in dismay. "But why in the world would anyone want to kill me?"

"They wish to eliminate you before you discover your true nature."

"What 'true nature'? I'm a nineteen-year-old physics major from Ohio!"

"You can see the code," he said simply.

She stared at him, her bravado finally failing. During this bizarre conversion she'd gone from annoyed, to confused, to totally creeped out. She hadn't thought it was possible for her to feel any more uneasy than she already did, but this last statement managed to amplify the feeling to a level way beyond anything she'd ever experienced. "Code?" she repeated cautiously.

"Those little flickers of dark and light, superimposed over everything and within everything, that other people don't see. Flashes in constant motion; a moving, swirling mosaic." A half-smile formed on his lips. "What your doctor labeled as a vision problem secondary to iron deficiency anemia. They gave you medication, but you never stopped seeing the code. You just stopped talking about it."

She nodded slowly, grateful that they were at the back of the café and there was no-one nearby who could hear them. "I learned to ignore it. I only see it when I'm concentrating on it, anyway."

"It's just a different way of seeing. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"It is if people want to kill me because of it!"

"The first accident was what it looked like -- an accident. They started targeting you afterwards, because everything was different after that. _You_ were different after that." His eyes were focused on hers again, and she had to look away. "What did you start feeling?"

She frowned. "I remember that I used to have a sense of...sadness, I guess I'd call it. Loss. A sense of emptiness, behind everything I was seeing." She looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow up. "And I had the strangest feeling that if I could just take a half-step in the right direction, I'd be able to see everything clearly, for what it really was."

"Do you want to take that step?" he asked softly. "Do you want to see what you've been sensing, what's been at the edge of your awareness for all this time, but that you've never been able to name?"

She bit her lip before speaking again. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I do."

He smiled. "Then let me show you."

She watched as he pulled a case out of his pocket. In it were two pills, a red and a blue.

"Take this one, and you stay in Wonderland," he said, indicating the blue pill. "Take the other, and you'll be able to chase the rabbits down the rabbit hole. See the world for what it really is, and help keep it safe from people like the ones who've been trying to hurt you, and who'll go on hurting a lot of other people, innocent people, just to further their agenda." He held out the case to her. "The red one will also take away all those little aches and pains you've acquired over the years. Heal you, for lack of a better word. You see, you never really broke your arm, or tore the ligaments in your knee, or had three of your ribs fractured in any 'accidents'. That was all in the dream world. Just like those herniated discs in your lower back, that make it ache by the end of each and every day."

She studied the contents of the case for a few moments...and then took the red pill.

She swallowed it and coughed, feeling a bit queasy even after chasing it with what was left of her iced tea. She blinked a few times, and when she looked down, she was shocked to see what looked like silver-black goo sliding over her feet and legs, climbing steadily upwards. She gasped.

"Just relax," he said soothingly. "It will all be over in a minute."

She squirmed, trying to stay still while the goo continued ascending, but when it reached her neck and the base of her jaw she thrashed violently, trying to cry out. It spilled into her mouth before any sound was emitted, and then it covered her completely, obliterating her features beneath it.

A few moments later, it vanished. And where the girl had been there was now something very different.

The man inclined his head slightly. "It's good to see you again, Agent Clark."

She straightened her suit, the same color as his, and adjusted her sunglasses more to her liking. "It's been far too long, Agent Smith," she replied. She looked down at herself again. "The overwriting experiment was successful?"

"It was. It has great potential for the infiltration of Zion...as well as to offer insight into human behavior and motivations," he told her. "The only difficulty may be in locating humans close enough to accidental death for replacement by programs." He arched an eyebrow. "Although, as we both know, 'accidents' aren't always accidental."

She nodded once. "I assume I have nothing more to fear from the unplugged humans' assassination attempts, then," she said dryly.

"Of course not...your normal abilities have been restored. Even during the experiment it was difficult to contain all of them -- which is why Zion was able to locate you."

"What would have happened if I'd taken the blue pill?" she asked. She was, after all, highly curious, which had led her to volunteer for the experiment eleven years before.

"Had you taken the blue pill, we would not be having this conversation. It contained the codes for your deletion." He looked down into her blue eyes, which were now hidden by sunglasses. "We can't have rogue agents, or humans with agent abilities, running free in the Matrix. Such a creature would be far too dangerous to be permitted to exist."

She considered his words. "How eminently logical."

"Then come along," he said, standing up and tapping a command into his earpiece. "We will return to headquarters for your debriefing and full report. I'm sure it will make for a very interesting discussion."

Agent Clark nodded again and got up from the table, sparing one last look at the leftovers from her human life, before following the other agent out the door.


End file.
